candlE
by imekitty
Summary: Danny's working backstage at Ember's concert, and the fiery diva can't resist pulling him into her dressing room.


**Author's note:** So...I wrote this. :D

Special thanks to ironbloodaika for his brilliant ideas. ^^

* * *

 **candlE**

The lights came from everywhere, flashing above her, behind her, on her. The entire spectrum, flickering and shining and highlighting her. Just her. All for her.

She couldn't even see the audience. She called out to them at intervals, acted as if they were important. But they were there for her. The others on stage were there for her. She herself was only there for her.

And everyone backstage was also there for her.

 _Him_ most of all.

She held her guitar low, hugged it to her form, fingered and plucked the strings, enjoying their vibrations more than their melodies. The music closed in and penetrated deep. The harmonics twisted and spiraled through her spectral circuitry, knotting and gyrating at her center, pulsating and rocking her hips behind the body of her instrument. She pulled it even closer to her, bucked against it with legs widening in their power stance.

What a poor substitute this guitar was for him.

So much reverb, so much tension sinking and begging for release. She strummed a mighty chord and gritted her teeth.

"Tell me who you love," she gasped out, her voice amplified by her headset mic into a resounding scream.

"Ember!" the audience chorused.

Cheers, shrieks, demands for more. Her hair ignited, lapping at the flameproof lights and frames above her.

And the fire between her thighs sparked as well, begging to be aired out.

She stared out past the stage, at an audience that was nothing more than an ocean of sparkling cell phone and camera lights. Their applause and roars of praise were deafening.

She was flaring inside. She had to snuff this out immediately.

"I know you're all here for me," she said silkily, her voice traveling to the arena's speakers with a boom.

The audience responded with adoring declaration. The phonemes of her name echoed everywhere, more tinder for her ghostly passion.

"But I'd like to bring out someone else right now. Aria!"

Ember looked off to the side of the stage and held out an arm as a girl with glittering shadowed eyes and deep violet hair set in twin-tails walked onstage. The audience cheered their approval and encouragement.

"You'll wait for me to come back, won't you?" asked Ember as the hypnotic strums of a new song began. "You're not going to love Aria more than me, are you?"

The audience screamed an affirmative response. Ember walked off as Aria began to sing, providing her with a much needed break. She needed to change, freshen up, rest her vocals.

But most of all, she needed to be dowsed.

She unhooked her guitar and held it by the neck as she studied her backstage crew members.

She found him almost immediately. His eyes caught the light from her spectral being and sparkled like Neptune. Dressed in all black, he spoke into a headset, briskly walking toward some unknown destination.

She stared at him with prickling skin. He glanced at her as he moved past and smiled.

She grabbed his wrist before he could get too far. He halted and looked back at her in surprise. She began forcibly dragging him behind her.

"Hey!" Danny protested as she led him away at a powered speed. "I'm trying to work here!"

Ember turned pert, possessive eyes on him. "You work for me, babypop." She smirked and turned more fully so she was walking backwards, her slender hands moving up his arm to hold his elbow and triceps. "Under me, if needed."

Danny began frantically speaking into his headset mic, delegating his tasks that he would not be able to complete and please just do it sorry but he was about to be incapacitated and—

Ember phased the half ghost through her dressing room door, ripping off his headset and throwing it aside before he could say anything else.

They stared at each other for a brief second, unmoving. Ember then threw her arms around his neck and smashed her mouth against his. Danny's hands moved to her back, pulling her into him with a deep sigh.

"All right, what is this?" asked Danny around her tongue, somewhat defeated but also turned on. "What are we doing?"

Ember moved her fingers into his hair, raked them down to his neck. "More than this. I want you."

Her lips still locked with his, she pulled him away from the door. He did not resist.

"Fine," said Danny, "but whatever we do, can it _not_ be on the rug? I'm still chafed from last time."

Ember snickered. "What, you still can't handle my heat? A little rug burn should be nothing to you by now, Phantom."

She smacked his ass, dug into him with her nails. Danny winced.

She at last threw him onto the couch and climbed on top of him, straddling him tightly. Her lips clashed into his once again, traveled all over his face and neck. Her fingers explored the rest of him, untucking his shirt and fondling his chest hair. Danny met her ferocity with his own wandering mouth and hands, his knees bending to draw her in closer. She began pulsing on top of him, grinding her groin against his. His body responded quickly, easily, predictably. Ember smirked to herself, enjoying the rise she was always able to get out of him.

She sat up and phased off her top and pants, leaving her leather panties and boots on. She was supposed to be changing into a new costume anyway; might as well get a start on it. Her flaming hair stretched high to the ceiling as she arched her spine and leaned back into his raised knees, pushing her crotch into his erection.

Danny moaned and trailed his fingers down her front, over her pearlescent breasts and abdomen to the waistband of her underwear. "You know you're supposed to be back on stage in like four minutes, right?" he slurred.

"Don't worry." Ember placed her hands over his, bringing one up to her mouth and sucking on a finger. "I'm already really close. I just need a little help."

She scooted up his body and moved her leather-clad crotch right into his face. Danny's eyes crossed in focus.

"Want some cocoa, babypop?" cooed Ember, caressing the side of his face. "Careful, it's hot. Blow first."

She slid her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and phased the leather away. The aqua flames underneath flickered and licked at Danny's chin, leaving a small red scorch mark. He jumped and pushed himself up on his forearms to back away from her blazing carpet.

"You didn't shave?" His voice was high-pitched, frantic, disbelieving.

Ember shrugged. "You know how quickly it grows back." She leered down at him. "Especially when I'm all amped up."

Danny swallowed and lowered his upper body back onto the couch. "Ah, okay, fine. Let me just transform—"

"No way." Ember coyly pet his head. "I wanna see those pretty blue eyes of yours looking up at me as you drink me."

Danny gazed at her womanly mound, the flames reflecting and setting his eyes aglow. "Okay, well, you have to put that out first if you want me to do it in this form."

"Aw, now that's just sexist. I don't make _you_ shave."

Danny gave her a jocular smile. "Ember, you want me to survive this, don't you? Or you at least don't want to disfigure me, right? So I can, you know, maybe do this again someday?"

Ember melodramatically rolled her eyes and loudly sighed with mock-exasperation. She put a hand to her face and licked it heavily, coating it with a thick coat of spectral saliva. She then pressed her palm to her mature flesh below, suffocating and extinguishing her wildfire with sizzling steam. She rubbed her hand along her folds and the slit between, putting out the remaining tiny flames. She moaned and threw her head back, grinding against herself, bucking into her fingers, slick saliva and thick arousal mixing together, the musk of her passionate lust wafting, the scent of rain in a desert valley.

From behind, she could feel Danny's state of stimulation waxing full against her moon. She cracked her eyes open to find him staring at her, spellbound by her self-pleasuring motions, a heated blush covering his neck and jawline and cheekbones.

She moved over his arms and positioned her burning desire right above him, lowered herself to his waiting mouth. He began with gentle kisses, using only his lips to massage and knead her folds and curtains. Caressing turned to sucking. He breathed her in, inhaled deeply to strengthen his suctioned contact. Ember felt herself being coaxed into his mouth, pulled in. She gripped his hair and held him to her with no escape.

His tongue at last joined the dance. He dipped and dived, poked and pushed, slipped into her muggy gap. Ember shuddered and groaned as he nudged at her walls in oscillating patterns.

She tugged on his locks and forced his head back so she could see the upper half of his face better. He looked up at her with eyes so attractively magnetic. He continued his gulps and sips all the while staring at her. Ember held his gaze, pinning him into a trance. Or was he the one trancing her? At this point, she could no longer tell.

His tongue moved up to her most sensitive point, her tiny prick of the rawest and most delicate nerves. She cried out and threw her head back. His tongue was relentless, licking and flicking and sticking. She thrust herself into him. His fingers dug into the supple flesh of her backside to aide her motions.

"Say my name," she ordered. She yanked his hair again and pressed him in. "Say it. Say my name."

She could feel him smiling against her, the tug of his lips spreading against her sloshing skin. She imagined her titillation dribbling across his jaw and down his chin.

"Ember," he murmured. "Ember," he said again, louder, his lips mumbling in sensuous burbling against her vibrating core.

She arched and expanded, her hair igniting and fanning out, her excitement inflating and gushing and then suddenly tightening with several contractions. She rode them out, rode him, ramming into him with each pulse.

The contractions quieted into a gentle throbbing. She moved back and sat on his torso, feeling light and relieved and euphoric.

Danny sat up, pulled himself up on his elbows. He gazed at her dreamily, caressed the side of her face with one hand. Ember returned his gaze and leaned in close to his face faintly glistening with sweat and her own fluid. His eyes lidded, lips drew together in anticipation.

She licked the burn mark on his chin, then jumped off the couch and quickly phased into her next costume. "I gotta get back on stage."

She smoothed out the creases of her clothes, glanced in the mirror and brushed away any make-up smudges. She moved to the door and turned intangible to phase through it.

"And just what do you expect _me_ to do now?" griped Danny from the couch.

Ember paused and looked back at him. His erection was visible through the material of his dark denim. His face was wet with her climax.

She smirked at him. "Take care of yourself and then get back to work. You're still on the clock."

He narrowed his eyes, his mouth charmingly scrunching with vexation.

Ember chuckled. "You know I'll get you later, studmuffin."

She blew a kiss and waved a demure hand at him. He returned the gesture with a fond smile, his darling eyes softening as she at last left the room to return to the stage where her adoring fans were anxiously awaiting her return.

* * *

(Now, Danny! Danny, don't you lose my number!)


End file.
